


Home

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Series: Avengers Pack [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Avengers Family, Avengers as Pack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Gen, Multi, OT6, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Avengers, Team as Family, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Feels, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a bad day, so the team joins him to show him that he's not alone, despite the oppressive mood he can't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a bad day I had last week, I decided to make myself feel better and to figure out why I feel the way I do through a bit of creative writing. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! 
> 
> This may become part of a larger series set in this work, exploring the Avengers as shapeshifters/weres and the dynamics of this world. 
> 
> This is a time filler while I'm stuck on my Nadine's Coffee fic.

**Home**

 

 

 

 

 

Tony didn't have a reason to feel this way, he knew that. It didn't matter though, because he still felt this way. This type of mood had always followed him, and though his episodes were few and far between, when they hit, he couldn't escape them. 

He felt as if a dark cloud was hovering over him with the air pressure pressing down on him from all sides. The clouds were dark and heavy with rain on the verge of falling in a torrent around him. 

Tony was surrounded by his team; his pack. There hadn't been any threats or invasions or villains in a week, they had all just enjoyed a delicious homemade dinner together, and still Tony felt the weight of a dark shadow pressing down on him. After dinner, he knew he wouldn't be able to fake a smile much longer, and he didn't want to ruin the rest of the night for the others. So, as dinner finished up and the others prepared for dessert and a movie, Tony made his excuses and headed off to his room.

He put on his pair of warmest pajama pants, and a long sleeve shirt, grabbed an extra blanket, and headed to his bed. He turned off all but the small blue light on his bedside table and curled up under his duvet eyes closed. He knew this wouldn't help him feel better now, but he hoped he could try relaxing and that come morning, he would feel better. 

He figured he'd been lying in the dark and the quiet, eyes closed, feeling like he wanted to cry for about half an hour when he heard his door open quietly. Tony opened his eyes long enough to see the light spill across his floor, and someone slipped in through the door before closing it again. Tony heard quiet footsteps across his carpet before the bed beside him dipped slightly, and he felt a hand carefully sweep his hair off his forehead and touch the back of their hand to his forehead.

"I'm not sick," Tony said quietly.

"Not the kind you can medicate братишка," a feminine voice responded, carefully running a hand across his hair. "Budge over."

"Not a chance if you're wearing your day clothes," Tony grumbled.

"What kind of barbarian do you think I am?" Natasha scoffed. "Now move over and share your blankets with me."

Tony rolled over, allowing room for Natasha to slide in behind him. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a stolen Henley that had the sleeves rolled up to free her hands. It was probably liberated from Clint or Steve. Natasha slid in behind him, sitting up against the headboard, pulling the blankets up over her legs. 

"Do you mind if I turn the Television on?"

Tony shook his head. 

"Jarvis, could you find something on the History Channel or the Discovery Channel perhaps, and mute it with just the subtitles please?" Natasha asked. 

"Of course," JARVIS responded, doing so. 

Natasha rested her hand gently on Tony's head, curling his hair around her fingers gently. 

"I'm sorry I can't help more братишка," Natasha whispered.

"This makes it better Nat, but I just have to let it go away the rest on its own."

Natasha leaned down to kissed the side of his head. "Okay. Try to sleep, Tony. I'll be here."

Tony nodded, letting the warmth of Natasha's body near his, and the comforting weight of the blankets lull him into a light sleep. 

Tony wasn't sure how much more time had passed when he heard the door open again. He didn't open his eyes this time, letting Natasha deal with whoever it was. He rolled over to face her, wrapping a hand around her thigh, hiding his face against her hip. Her hand came to rest against his shoulders, her forearm resting against the back of his head. 

Tony felt the bed jostle so her turned his head slightly and cracked his eye open. He saw Clint looking at him pleadingly from across Natasha's lap, and he didn't bother responding beyond closing his eyes and tucking his head once more against Natasha. 

He felt the blanket shift, and felt a body touch his arm where it rested across Natasha's leg. He opened his eyes again and saw Clint tucking himself on his side between Natasha's legs facing Tony. Clint rested his head on Natasha's lower stomach, his right leg slung over Natasha's left, his toes brushing against Tony. 

Natasha tutted at Clint, rearranging the blankets over him and her legs, making sure the three of them were comfortable and covered but not suffocating. 

Clint rested his hand gently on Tony's arm, lending support. After a few minutes, Tony moved his left leg closer against Natasha's and Clint let his leg relax and lean against the top of both Tony and Natasha's legs. 

"You're not wearing clothes, are you?" Tony mumbled.

Clint paused. "No."

Tony huffed a weak laugh but said nothing more. Clint shrugged. 

The three of then stayed like this for a bit longer before Tony's breathing evened out, his body relaxing into sleep. 

The door opened again, a large figure looming in the door way. 

"Is everything well my friends?" The figure asked softly, in contrast to his usually booming voice. 

Natasha nodded from where she was comfortably covered by Clint and Tony. Tony lifted his head sleepily with a frown. "Is everyone else not in here yet? Jay, can you get the others that are currently in the tower in here. I am trying to sleep, and we might as well all together since you're all worry worts," Tony grumbled. 

"Of course Sir."

"Thanks Jay. You're the best," Tony responded dropping his head back down against Natasha. "Come on in Thor," he said reaching behind him to flick the duvet back so Thor  could join them. 

Clint huffed as Thor came around the bed to Tony's back. "It's a good thing I'm already naked or this would be much more difficult," he complained before rolling his shoulders. He took a deep breath, and within the next moment his form shrunk, and in his place under the covers was a lump. 

"Watch the claws малютка," Natasha said as a small furred head emerged from under the covers and the scruffy creature maneuvered up onto her leg to curl against Tony's chest and Natasha's leg under the covers. 

"I remain envious of this fascinating ability you midgardians have," Thor said quietly as he spooned behind Tony, his body easily encasing Tony's. He carefully rubbed a hand over the dog-sized lump that was Clint from above Tony.

Clint chuffed back at Thor in answer, putting his head under Tony's chin as Thor wrapped his arm around Tony's waist. 

The door opened one last time, and Bruce stood holding the door open as a large fluffy dog with blonde fur slid past his legs and into the room in front of him. The large retriever mix that was Steve hopped up on the foot of the bed, easily taking up the whole end of Tony's king-size bed, laying over everyone's feet. Bruce carefully climbed in behind Thor, sitting up against the headboard like Natasha was on the other side, sitting up against the multitude of pillows that Tony kept on his bed, resting his right leg against Thor's back. 

Tony sighed, curling Clint's body closer to his, as Natasha watched the TV absently, her fingers running through Tony's hair. Bruce had his glasses perched on his nose, the light on the other side of the bed on as he read a medical journal in the low light.

Tony was still sad, the cloud was still hanging over him, but he was no longer as lonely. He fell asleep to the oddly peaceful sounds of Clint's chirring, the slow turning of pages from Bruce's book, the soft wuffing sighs of Steve's breathing, and the warmth of Natasha and Thor surrounding him. 

To Tony, it just felt like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translations: 
> 
> братишка - bratuska = a diminutive form of brother, or might mean little brother  
> малютка - malyutka = baby, little one


End file.
